Artemis and Kid Flash
Artemis and Kid Flash are both members of the Team, but from different backgrounds. He comes from a legacy of heroes, while her family consists only of criminals. After months of antagonism and quibbles, they eventually grew closer to each other, and kissed on New Year's. History August 2010 Artemis and Kid Flash were introduced to each other on August 8, 2010, at 19:55 EDT. Days before their meeting, Artemis had saved Kid Flash by distracting Amazo with an arrow. Before that, she had only seen him in the news. Kid Flash, unsurprisingly, had no idea who Artemis was. He only saw her as a usurper to Red Arrow's position as Green Arrow's sidekick, and thought he was a better archer for the Team. During their first mission together, Kid Flash upbraided Artemis for everything that went wrong. Even after Robin pointed out she had saved his life a week before in their battle against Amazo, Kid Flash denied to give Artemis any satisfaction. Though the mission was a minor success, Kid Flash had to be forced to thank Artemis and welcome her into the Team. Artemis did not like Wally; she thought he was rude, clumsy, ill-mannered and annoying. Neither had any romantic feelings toward the other, instead focusing their attention on their teammates, Miss Martian and Superboy. Artemis had liked Superboy since the moment she first laid her eyes on him, and made no attempt to hide her feelings. Kid Flash's attempts to woo M'gann were sightly more subtle, but still crass and, as Robin put it, bordering on creepy. He went out of his way to impress her, which annoyed Artemis to no end, especially after his lies nearly killed everyone on the Team during a mission in the Tower of Fate. Noticing his relation to both girls, Kent Nelson advised Wally to find a "little spitfire" that wouldn't let him get away with anything. Though Artemis's beratement made him question whether Kent was talking about her, he quickly turned his attention back to Miss Martian. September 2010 Their hostilities witnessed a brief turn when both were lost in the Bialyan desert, their memories of the last six months blocked by Psimon. Their renewed "first" meeting went off far friendlier than on August 8; Kid Flash tried his best at flirting with her. Because she did not know she was a hero now, she thought she was sent out to kill him. Since they were alone with no-one else to help them, they cooperated to escape local military. When they finally encountered a teammate, Miss Martian, Kid Flash denied any knowledge of her, and Artemis was visibly jealous of the green girl's acquaintance with Wally. Miss Martian restored their memories, but only after Kid Flash had to convince Artemis to participate. Having their memories back meant the animosity popped up again too. She denied having had any feelings for him, claiming instead of killing him, she was thinking about a movie she had seen, about a ninja girl whose ninja father ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend, who was from a rival ninja clan. Kid Flash pointed out that this would make him Artemis's "ninja boyfriend", but she was quick to remind him that at the time she had had no memory of how annoying he was. Kid Flash said she was equally annoying, at which point Robin told them both to get a room. October 2010 Over time, Artemis and Kid Flash found affection for each other, but did not want the other to know. In no place was it more visible than in a telepathic training exercise on October 16. In a simulation of an alien attack, Artemis's "death" visibly upset Kid Flash, and completely robbed him of his ability to think straight. At first, he vowed revenge, but when he found traces of Zeta-Beam radiation in the aliens' weaponry, he held the hope that he could still save her—and the others, as he was quick to add. When the mission was over, he avoided Artemis, and in the therapy sessions Black Canary held in the aftermath. Canary questioned him why he was so distraught over Artemis's "death", which caused him to nearly choke and vehemently deny any feelings. Artemis, on the other hand, was primarily concerned about her family secrets, something she did not want anyone, especially Wally, to know. November 2010 Wally still had dreams of striking up a relationship with Miss Martian, unaware she was already in a committed relationship with Superboy. He desperately tried to score a kiss off her on his birthday. Artemis, annoyed at his embarrassing behavior, quietly informed him that M'gann was off the market. Wally was disappointed, and Artemis pleased to see his reaction. December 2010 Red Arrow finally joined the Team, to Wally's joy and Artemis's annoyance. She already felt insecure about her position in the Team, after her mother implied there was more to her induction than just saving Kid Flash's life from Amazo. Artemis was eager to prove herself a good archer, and volunteered for the next mission, finding her father, Sportsmaster. Wally told her he already trusted her; she had proven herself a valued member of the Team. But the thought of her secrets being exposed caused Artemis to do foolish things. Not only was she insecure, she was also reluctant to succeed, deliberately planting a tracer on a passing train instead of her sister, Cheshire. It was only found out after the mission, at which Wally blamed her for the failure, and called her "insecure and selfish". He thought her desire to upstage Red Arrow had cost them the mission. He was still mad at her for failing the mission, but came to the conclusion he was wrong about judging her so harshly when she finally revealed her family secrets to the Team. He stood by her side in support, a reaction that boosted Artemis's confidence. January 2011 After defeating the Light aboard the Watchtower, Kid Flash took the stroke of New Year as an opportune moment to pick up Artemis in a bridal carry. When Artemis kissed him, both agreed they should have done that a lot earlier. 2011-2015 Wally and Artemis stayed together, and moved to Palo Alto to attend college. Wally made a habit of forgetting Valentine's Day, but Artemis didn't mind. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Relationships